The Babysitters
by Pxmplemousse
Summary: "Cobb fit irruption dans l'entrepôt, son visage affichant un air grave. - C'est à propos de Philippa et James? Devina Ariane. - Je pars une semaine à New York avec Miles et personne n'est là pour les garder."


Baby-sitters

Cobb fit irruption dans l'entrepôt, son visage affichant un air grave. Les autres membres de l'équipe, à savoir Yusuf, Saito (après leur précédente inception, qui eut beaucoup de succès, le japonais avait décidé de les réengager pour une nouvelle mission, cette fois en Amérique) Ariane, Eames et Arthur se concertèrent du regard il était rare que l'extracteur soit aussi inquiet (cela n'était arrivé que 2 fois : quand Mal lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de Philippa et quand Fischer avait fait un séjour dans les limbes). Lorsque Dominic se mit à faire les cent pas, Arthur se décida finalement à aller lui parler.

\- Dom, tu sais si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler.

Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose comme « Personne dans cette pièce ne pourrait m'aider ».

\- C'est à propos de Philippa et de James ? Devina Ariane.

Cobb, n'y tenant plus, soupira.

\- Je pars une semaine à New York avec Miles et personne n'est là pour garder mes enfants.

\- Je peux m'en charger, proposa alors l'architecte. Je faisais du babysitting pendant mes études, à Paris.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Cobb en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je leur achèterais de jolis ensembles Paisley, je suis sûr qu'ils leur iront à merveille ! S'extasia le forger. Philippa a une tête à bien porter le Paisley.

Cobb, qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette idée, répondit que ses enfants avaient sûrement assez d'habits comme ça.

\- On pourra aider Ari !

\- Ouais ce serait trop cool ! On serait là, nous, leur 4 baby-sitters !

\- 5, rectifia Saito.

5 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le businessman japonais qui confessa en rougissant qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être papa.

\- Mais c'est trop chou ! Commença Ariane qui fut interrompue par un pistolet sur sa tempe.

\- Je tiens à ce que cela reste entre nous, compris ?

C'est ainsi que la team se retrouva dans la maison de Cobb, qui leur avait prêté ses clefs en leur sommant d'éviter de donner plus d'un verre de jus de fruits à James car cela lui donnait la diarrhée. A peine Arthur entrouvrit la porte qu'il fut accueilli par un James en pleurs qui braillait à cause de sa sœur qui aurait refusé de jouer avec lui. Saito, pour le consoler, tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais renonça après avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le nez.

\- Tonton Tatur ! Gazouilla Philippa en remarquant le Point-man.

\- Hahaha ! Tonton Tatur ! Ah elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Un seul regard de la part d'Arthur suffit à faire taire Eames.

\- Sérieusement Eames, t'es un peu relou, soupira Yusuf.

Arthur se dirigea vers la cuisine et lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigo (assez imposant et rose bonbon, avec des photos de famille) une avalanche de Petshops s'écrasa sur ses souliers vernis, suivi d'un pot de Nutella à peine refermé (oui, Cobb était de ceux qui mettaient le Nutella au frigo).

\- James ! Philippa ! Expliquez-moi ce que font vos jouets dans le frigo !

\- C'est pas moi c'est elle ! Pleurnicha le cadet.

\- Je voulais juste décorer le frigo, dit Philippa.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'américain s'aperçut du désastre : une boîte de couscous dont la sauce devait être composée entièrement d'huile était brisée les grains s'étaient nichés entre les boîtes, dans les Petshops et le bac à légume était rempli d'huile. En d'autres termes, il faudrait nettoyer tout le frigo en plus du reste, sans compter le Nutella par terre.

\- Un p'tit coup de main, tonton Tatur ? Sourit Eames en faisant un clin d'œil à son collègue (et ami).

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de m'appeler comme ça. Maintenant, si tu ne comptes pas m'aider, je te prie de sortir de cette pièce. Et Philippa, la prochaine fois que tu fais une bêtise, j'aimerais que tu nous le dises au lieu d'essayer de la cacher, ce qui ne fait qu'empirer les choses. D'accord ?

\- Je voulais juste prendre une cuillérée de Nutella, mais j'ai cassé la boîte de couscous en essayant de prendre le pot.

Deux heures plus tard, Arthur, Eames et Ariane s'effondrèrent sur le canapé.

\- Ahhhh, mon dos, gémit Eames. Quand je pense que Yusuf et Saito ne sont même pas venus nous aider…

\- Yusuf disait qu'il testait un produit qui rendrait les enfants calmes, informa Ariane. Et Saito est sorti depuis une demi-heure, je ne sais même pas où il est parti.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le trio entendit des éclats de voix enjoués. Saito entra dans le salon, suivi de… Fischer !

\- Putain, soupira Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? murmura Eames. Après l'inception, ils sont devenus meilleurs amis. Je me demande vraiment comment est-ce que c'est possible…

\- Déjà, Saito qui a des amis, c'est rare mais en plus si c'est son ennemi économique !

Saito, qui n'avait rien entendu, passa un bras au-dessus de l'épaule de Robert, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Je me suis dit que si je l'amènerais, ce serait plus drôle… Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Et j'en ai profité pour emmener les gosses au parc de jeux !

\- Tiens c'est bizarre ça, fit Fischer. Je ne les pas vus…

\- ET MERDE ! JE LES AI OUBLIES AU PARC !

Arthur et Eames se précipitèrent aussitôt hors de la maison et sprintèrent jusqu'au parc de jeux, qui n'était qu'à 5 minutes de chez Cobb. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, ce qui rendait encore plus dangereux le fait de laisser des enfants seuls dehors. Fort heureusement, les enfants ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien et continuaient à faire du toboggan.

\- C'est l'heure de rentrer mes chéris, fit Arthur, complètement essoufflé.

\- Non ! S'il te plaît tonton Tatur ! Laisse-nous jouer encore 5 minutes !

\- Mais il commence déjà à faire nuit, James. Vous risquez de vous faire mal et en plus il fait frais et vous n'avez pas vos gilets.

\- Allons, _sweetie_ , tu peux les laisser jouer un peu.

L'américain céda en poussant un soupir.

\- D'accord, mais dans un quart d'heure on rentre à la maison. Compris ?

Philippa et James hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et s'en allèrent sur le tourniquet. Les deux adultes cherchèrent un banc à proximité, et engagèrent aussitôt la conversation. L'anglais apprit qu'Arthur était le benjamin d'une fratrie constituée essentiellement de sœurs, alors qu'il était enfant unique. Arthur était aussi allergique aux fraises, et une fois Elisa, sa sœur d'un an son aînée, lui en avait fait avaler en lui faisant croire que c'était du ketchup sucré. Par ailleurs, Marlene, l'aînée, lui avait fait toutes les farces inimaginables, de la noyade dans la baignoire au bris de ses jouets préférés, en passant par la fois où elle l'avait travesti.

\- Quand je pense que je me suis plaint toute mon enfance de ne pas avoir de petits frères ou de petites sœurs…

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance. On m'avait offert un chien pour mes 12 ans mais Marlene l'a laissé s'enfuir. Et depuis ce jour, on n'a plus eu d'animaux à la maison, sauf un poisson rouge.

\- Vraiment ? J'habitais dans une ferme près de Brighton. On avait plusieurs poules, deux coqs, des chevaux et une petite chèvre.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une poule, confessa Arthur.

Une nouvelle amitié s'installa entre eux, ils restèrent ainsi à se parler. Arthur, qui n'avait jamais vu Eames sous cet angle doux et sympathique, se surprit à apprécier le moment. Mais un Eames affolé interrompit ce moment, s'apercevant qu'il était 19h30 passé, et qu'il faisait très sombre.

\- Appelle les enfants, _Darling_ , je pense qu'il est grand temps de partir.

Mais à présent qu'il faisait nuit, ils eurent du mal à retrouver leur chemin, si bien qu'ils se perdirent. Philippa pleurnichait et se plaignait qu'elle avait mal aux pieds, alors que son petit frère se prenait pour un espion en mission ultrasecrète d'infiltration. Le forger lança un regard désespéré à son coéquipier, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à essayer d'activer la fonction GPS de son iPhone. A bout de nerf, Eames prit Philippa sur ses épaules, ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée, puisque James se mit à réclamer la même chose. Arthur poussa un énième soupir et céda au caprice du petit garçon.

\- J'ai faim, grogna la fillette, cramponnée aux cheveux gominés de l'anglais.

\- D'accord, _sweetheart._ Arthur, on fait quoi ? On se pose dans un resto pour manger ou on continue ?

\- Va pour un restaurant.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue lorsque les enfants se mirent à s'agiter. La source de leur caprice ? Un fastfood situé de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Ch'est kro bon ! S'exclama James en prenant une bouchée de son hamburger.

\- Quitte à aller manger quelque part, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas dans un fastfood, grogna Arthur en croquant une de ses frites. Ce n'est pas de la vraie nourriture et en plus c'est mauvais pour la santé.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de mes nuggets, _honey_ ? Proposa Eames en lui tendant sa boîte. Ce n'est pas avec des frites que tu vas être rassasié.

\- Merci, ça ira, marmonna le Point-man. Mais au fait, pourquoi ces gens nous dévisagent-ils comme ça ?

En effet, tous les regards convergeaient vers leur petit groupe, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de l'anglais.

\- C'est parce que les gens croient qu'on est en couple, _kitten_ , susurra Eames.

Il saisit la main de son coéquipier :

\- Nos enfants ont bien grandi, _love_ , murmura Eames, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'écria Arthur en retirant sa main, les pommettes rougissantes.

\- Ils vont se marier ! Cria Philippa en se levant sur sa chaise et en écartant ses bras.

Elle fut imitée par James qui criait lui aussi « Ouiiiii ! Le mariage ! ». Arthur, qui n'en pouvait plus, se leva.

\- Bon, je vais prendre l'air, je ne supporte plus cette odeur grasse de friture.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et se mit à fumer. Il ferma les yeux. Les sentiments qu'ils portaient à l'égard du forger finiraient bientôt par le trahir. Leur première rencontre remontait à la première fois qu'Arthur travaillait avec Cobb, du temps où celui-ci était encore architecte. A cette époque, il venait de rencontrer Mal, l'extractrice, qui leur avait alors proposé d'employer l'un de ses amis, Eames, comme forger.

Une fois de plus l'anglais interrompit ses pensées, cette fois en sortant du fastfood accompagné des 2 petits Cobb, l'une gesticulant dans tous les sens et l'autre braillant, son pantalon dégoulinant d'une substance brunâtre qui était… de la merde ?

\- Pitié, Eames, combien de verres de jus de fruits a bu James ?

\- Je lui ai permis de se resservir 2 fois, ce qui fait 3 verres, avoua Eames, penaud.

\- 3 _grands_ verres.

\- OK, c'est de ma faute, mais si tu pourrais tenir Philippa, elle est surexcitée…

\- C'est ce que je craignais en venant ici. Dom et moi soupçonnons le sucre de la rendre hyperactive.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, Arthur s'affalait sur le canapé, exténué alors qu'Eames emmenait James dans la salle de bain pour le nettoyer. Le reste de l'équipe visionnait tranquillement un film. Un plateau avec des bols de chips et de l'alcool était posé sur la table.

Ariane se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué pendant tout ce temps ? Ca faisait 2 heures qu'on vous attendait ! J'étais très inquiète !

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que t'as l'air super inquiétée, grinça Arthur en fixant le verre de whisky qu'elle tenait. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Dom serait content d'apprendre que vous épuisez sa réserve d'alcool en son absence.

\- On a commencé le film sans vous parce que vous tardiez, gronda Fischer.

\- Oh ! Il faut faire à manger aux enfants ! Se rappela Saito. Ma mère avait une très bonne recette de soupe miso…

\- Ils ont déjà mangé, l'interrompit Eames. Au fait, où dort James ?

\- Dans sa chambre, avec Philippa, répondit le Point-man. Il nous reste la chambre de Cobb, la chambre de Philippa et la chambre d'amis à nous partager. Plus le divan du salon, ajouta-t-il en regardant Fischer intensément.

Au moment du coucher, les baby-sitters durent faire face à un problème : une Philippa complètement déchaînée qui refusait de se coucher. Ils essayèrent tout : les supplications, le chantage, la menace, la chambre fermée à clef…, en vain (Arthur découvrit à la fillette des talents de cambrioleuse). Fort heureusement, son jeune frère était profondément endormi. Finalement, Saito, à bout de force, acheta une entreprise de sirop pour le sommeil, se fit livrer en un temps record le précieux breuvage et administra à la jeune Cobb la moitié du flacon.

\- Comme ça, on sera tranquille pendant un moment, annonça le japonais d'un air triomphant.

Puis vint la question de la répartition des chambres, et il fut convenu (non sans négociations) qu'Ariane dormirait seule dans la chambre de Philippa (les hommes refusaient de dormir dans une chambre customisée avec des autocollants Frozen), que le divan serait occupé par un Fischer hargneux (« quelle honte ! Moi, Robert Fischer Morrow, dormir sur un vulgaire canapé ! »), que Saito dormirait avec Arthur dans la chambre d'amis, et que le lit deux places de Cobb serait partagé entre Yusuf et Eames. Ces derniers se disputaient car le lit n'était pas assez grand pour les deux, sans compter la couverture qui glissait tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre.

 _Quelle journée, vraiment_ , pensa Eames avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


End file.
